


Your Voice

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Classroom, Countdown, Letters, M/M, Phone Call, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I almost didn’t believe it was you. It’s been well over a year since I heard your voice. Or even got a letter from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice

You called today. I didn’t realize how much I had missed hearing your voice. Or the way you say, “Hey Cas.” I almost didn’t believe it was you. It’s been well over a year since I heard your voice. Or even got a letter from you. I hear from Sam or Mary how you’re doing. It was different to actually hear it from you. I’m glad you enjoyed the letters I sent from the children in my class. I was going to send the pictures they drew as well, but I didn’t even know what they were.

God, I miss you.

We talked for fifteen minutes. Only fifteen. I wouldn’t have traded those fifteen minutes for anything else. You were about to say something before you hung up. I miss you? I gotta go? I don’t know, all I know is you said “I” and then someone called your name and you said, “Bye Cas.” And hung up. Make sure you tell me the next time you call. I hope to hear from you soon. Please don’t take another year.

509 days left.

-Cas


End file.
